El padre, el hijo y Pansy
by Maylenne
Summary: Draco Malfoy viaja en un avión cuando se reencuentra con su ex compañera de Hogwarts: Pansy. Ambos comparten un momento apasionado. El problema surge cuando Lucius recibe a su hijo con la noticia de que desea presentarle a su nueva novia: una chica joven…
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Locuras mías de altas horas de la noche me han hecho ver un triángulo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido antes: Draco/Pansy/Lucius.

Aviso y recontraviso que junté Don Juan y Su Bella Dama (telenovela argentina actualmente por telefe) con HP para crear esta especie de two-shot (o sea van a ser solo dos capítulos)

Para los que conocen la historia Pansy sería Serena que se encuentra con Draco/Juan en un avión y luego de estar juntos en el baño, baja para encontrarse con su pareja que es nada más y nada menos que Lucius/Rafael(solo que más sexy).

Advertencias: El primer cap tiene algo de lemon por lo del baño, es post Hogwarts, maté a Narcissa (XD), poquisima magia como siempre, y no pregunten qué hacen Draco y Pansy en un avión (capaz todos los trasladores estaban ocupados jaja).

Capítulo final en unos días, ayudarían reviews ;) especialmente si quieren hacerme feliz.

**Disclaimer**: los hechos y/o personajes del siguiente fanfic son ficticios, los personajes pertenecen exlusivamente a JKR y la historia está basada en Don Juan y su Bella Dama que pertenece a quien sea que pertenezca. El crossover es mío.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0

**Capítulo 1: Serpientes en el avión  
**

Sus ojos negros lo escrutaron con dedicación desde el momento en que él se sentó. Ella sonrió desde su asiento provocando la extrañeza de la señora que iba sentada a su lado.

Pero Pansy no la notó. Ella solo tenía ojos para el chico rubio del cual ahora solo lograba ver una parte de la espalda.

Dejó pasar un tiempo. La ansiedad la invadía un poco pero en sus años de vida había aprendido a controlarla y controlarse. Muchas veces su sangre fría de serpiente la había hecho cometer locuras.

Recordó esos días. Recordó esas locuras y recordó que varias veces el chico que ahora estaba sentado en un asiento varios metros delante de ella, había sido partícipe de éstas.

Finalmente se decidió actuar. Aprovechó que el pasillo del avión estaba despejado para levantarse.

Caminó con lentitud y gracia. Totalmente hábil ante el leve movimiento del avión.

Cuando solo estaba a un metro del chico que, inmutable leía una revista, se echó el largo cabello negro para atrás y caminó con más lentitud todavía.

Lo rozó imperceptiblemente. Un roce que hubiera sido perfectamente inocente si esa no fuera Pansy Parkinson.

Y si ese no fuera Draco Malfoy.

El rubio levantó la mirada y observó, también dedicadamente el cuerpo de la morena que se alejaba por el pasillo.

La vio frenarse, recorrió con la mirada sus piernas descubiertas, su falda negra que caía con gracia bordeando sus caderas, su camisa entreabierta, su escote y su cara.

Draco dio un respingo de sorpresa. ¿Podía ser esa Pansy Parkinson?

Es cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Ambos habían dejado Hogwarts y había partido cada uno por su lado.

Él mismo, por ejemplo, acababa de terminar un curso por un año en Australia. Deseaba hacer un viaje desde la muerte de su madre, tres años atrás, quería despejarse un poco. Y como su padre era demasiado autosuficiente, él no tuvo problema en dejarlo solo e irse a vivir un poco.

Pero si esa era Pansy, la chica ciertamente había mejorado con los años.

Ella parecía no verlo, hablaba despreocupadamente con la azafata.

Draco sonrió a su vez. Conocía el juego e iba a jugarlo.

A ver quien caía primero. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran Slytherins.

Cuando ella regresó a su asiento, si dedicarle siquiera una mirada, él contó mentalmente hasta diez y se levantó.

Ella lo vio llegar con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Fingió sorpresa, aunque en realidad esperara el acercamiento.

-¡Qué casualidad! –dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no creo en las casualidades –contestó él mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura- al contrario yo creo que este viaje estaba destinado a pasar. Solo el destino es capaz de poner a una chica tan hermosa como tú en el mismo vuelo que yo.

Pansy volvió a sonreír mientras se echaba el cabello para atrás.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste un Don Juan?

-Cambié en muchas cosas Pansy, mejoré en otras.

Ella se mordió el labio seductoramente.

-¿Es eso una propuesta?

Sin embargo él no respondió. Sonrió mirándola a los ojos y se levantó. Luego de lanzarle una última mirada, le dio la espalda para regresar a su asiento.

Pansy se retorció en su asiento mientras pensaba en el odio que le provocaban las mañas de Draco haciéndola siempre dar el último paso, y la excitación que le producía eso.

Yo también sé contar, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba las piernas.

Contó hasta diez en calma y en el diez se levantó.

La sintió llegar y se estremeció al oír esa voz en su oído.

-Me aburro –la voz penetrante y sensual lo hizo sonreír- ¿se te ocurre algo divertido que hacer hasta que lleguemos a Londres?

En las pantallas comenzaron a pasar una aburrida película muggle. Algo de unas serpientes en un vuelo.

-Muy apropiada –comentó una señora a su acompañante.

Evidentemente, esta señora no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que sucedía en el baño en ese momento.

Apenas la puerta hizo contacto con la pared, cerrándose casi sobre ellos, sus labios también hicieron contacto.

El lugar era demasiado pequeño para encontrar alguna comodidad. Pero ellos no buscaban comodidad. Ellos buscaban contacto.

Cuatro manos se buscaban, se tocaban, se rasguñaban, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella le mordió el labio cuando sintió la mano derecha de él ascendiendo por su muslo.

Ambos se separaron un instante para contemplarse y recuperar algo del aire. Pero inmediatamente él comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa dejando al descubierto los senos cubiertos por el corpiño negro. La beso a través del encaje mientras ella ahogaba un gemido y le tiraba el cabello de la nuca.

Luego bajó las manos tratando de quitarle la camisa del pantalón.

El la tiró contra el lavamanos y se pegó a ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

Volvió a sus labios y pudo notar sus perfectas curvas en contacto con su cuerpo. Sintió el roce de sus senos contra su propio pecho desnudo y le abrió las piernas con la rodilla.

Ella pudo sentir perfectamente todo el cuerpo de él listo para ella y, tras un par de ajetreos, tuvo que echar la cabeza para atrás y morderse los labios para no gritar de placer.

Él la arremetía con fuerza y experiencia, sin ningún reparo ni delicadeza, llevándola a ver las estrellas de colores con los que jamás las había visto.

El avión penetró una nube de lluvia y las turbulencias los hicieron golpearse contra el espejo.

El inesperado y brusco movimiento activó en ella receptores de placer que la hicieron llegar al orgasmo en segundos. Él acabó justo después de ella y permaneció adentro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Londres con cinco minutos de retraso.

Cuando ya estaba preparado para bajar, pasó a buscarla por su asiento.

Notó las miradas de las personas en su espalda.

-Deberíamos haber insonorizado la puerta.

-¿Te importa? –respondió Pansy riendo.

-Para nada –dijo Draco- espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Ella respiró hondo mientras pensaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy totalmente convencida de que vamos a volver a vernos.

Y sin embargo, a él no le pareció para nada sospechosa la seguridad de la chica.

Draco había partido a buscar su valija mientras que Pansy, quien solo llevaba un bolso de mano, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.

Divisó al hombre por sobre la multitud. Siempre esa cara de desprecio al estar rodeado de muggles. Siempre ese porte señorial y altivo.

-Mi amor –dijo cuando se acercó- ¡qué sorpresa! No sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Interesante –respondió ella.

Lucius Malfoy la miró sorprendido y, sin dejar de admirar sus facciones jóvenes como lo hacía siempre, la besó.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

plis review!

m!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Termineeeee. Finalmente a estas horas de la madrugada le pongo punto final a esta locura que me obligo a cruzar Don Juan y su Bella Dama (que terminó buaaa) con Harry Potter, más específicamente con Pansy (L), Draco (LLLLLLLL) y Lucius (L

Este capitulo no iba a tener ninguna escena subidita de tono pero como son los personajes que mandan y yo obedezco, ellso quisieron y yo la escribí. Igual es muy light. ¡Estos chicos!

BTW, yo sé que es una pareja (emm ¿triángulo?) raro y que hay muy poca gente que lee sobre ellos así que por favor, nosotros, vos esa que está ahí mirando esto, plis apoyá esta loca por el crack!ship y dale un review! jaja.

Pero bueno, yo sé lo difícil que es tener muchas visitan con parejas tan raras asi que me resigno (mentira jaja)

Los dejo en paz.

**Disclaimer**: los hechos y/o personajes del siguiente fanfic son ficticios, los personajes pertenecen exlusivamente a JKR y la historia está basada en Don Juan y su Bella Dama que pertenece a quien sea que pertenezca. El crossover es mío.

**Un padre, un hijo y una misma mujer**

Draco se levantó esa mañana con la certeza de tener una vida cómodamente arreglada. Era exitoso, inteligente, atractivo, rico y sangre limpia. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Salió a la calle y respondió sonriendo a las miradas seductoras de algunas chicas.

Muggles, pensó, son simples muggles. Pero mal no se ven.

Sin embargo él sabía que podía aspirar a lo mejor si quería. Tenía absoluta confianza en él mismo.

Cuando volvió a su casa, se recostó en el sofá de la sala y pensó en visitar a su padre. No lo veía hace mucho tiempo y debía avisarle que estaba de regreso en Londres.

-Amor –llamó Pansy desde un extremo de la mansión.

-¿Qué pasa querida? –respondió Lucius mientras caminaba apresurado hacia su cuarto.

Pansy, al verlo entrar se sentó sobre la cama con cara triste y, mientras cruzaba las piernas aplicaba su tan ensayado pucherito.

-Es que no me siento bien.

-¿Por qué mi amor? –preguntó Lucius acercándose y sentándose al lado de ella.

-Es que volví del viaje y ahora me doy cuenta –Pansy giró la cara para ver al hombre a los ojos- de que no tengo nada que ponerme.

-¿Cómo que no tienes nada? Tienes muchísima ropa.

-Se me ve horrible.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú te ves hermosa no importa qué te pongas.

-Eso lo dices porque me quieres. Pero yo no me siento cómoda.

-Pero... –Lucius iba a replicar cuando vio los ojos de su mujer, esos ojos negros de gata lo enajenaron como tantas otras veces, como siempre- está bien, ve y cómprate la ropa que quieras, yo te la regalo.

Pansy sonrió de la felicidad y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre.

-¿En serio? Gracias amor, te amo tanto –dijo y lo besó.

Luego se separó rápido de él y se alejó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Edgar, el elfo doméstico apareció por el estudio de Lucius.

-Su hijo está en la puerta señor.

-Pues hazlo pasar.

Unos minutos más tarde el rubio entró y saludó a su padre efusivamente con un abrazo.

-¡Hijo! Me alegro tanto de verte, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ni tenía noticias tuyas.

-Es cierto, discúlpame, es que con lo del viaje casi no tuve tiempo de comunicarme contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que llegué recién esta mañana y ya estoy aquí.

-Me parece justo entonces. Pero siéntate que Edgar ha preparado algo para comer.

Padre e hijo se sentaron a los lados de la mesa ubicada en el estudio. Luego de comer algo y hablar trivialidades, Lucius pareció tomar coraje para empezar un tema.

-Sabes hijo, he estado pensando en tu madre.

Draco miró a su padre con relativa sorpresa. No era común que ambos mencionaran ese tema. La muerte de Narcisa había sido inesperada y, como tal, dolorosa. Sin embargo, rara vez se había visto a los Malfoy expresar algún tipo de sentimiento con respecto a esto.

Y menos aún hablar de ello.

Ambos habían realizado el duelo por su propia parte y sin ayuda de nadie. Ambos se parecían en ser autosuficientes y algo soberbios. Y en algunas otras cosas también evidentemente.

-Ya han pasado tres años –comenzó Lucius, Draco se sorprendió al notarlo algo nervioso- y… yo… he conocido a alguien.

Draco se asombró ante las palabras de su padre, pero no estaba disgustado, al contrario, consideraba que eso era una buena noticia.

Pansy volvió de hacer compras cargada con varias bolsas, las cuales enchufó al elfo el cual quedó prácticamente sepultado.

-¿Dónde está Lucius, Edgar? –le preguntó la morocha a la montaña de bolsas con patas.

-En el escritorio con su hijo señorita –respondió una vocecita lejana.

-¿Con su hijo? –dijo Pansy sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Sonriendo se acercó con cautela al lugar donde padre e hijo estaban reunidos.

-Me parece bien, padre.

-¿En serio?

-Claro –Draco miró a su padre, prácticamente disminuido en su asiento daba una imagen algo triste y extraña. El joven se preguntó qué había sido de lo que otrora era su padre. Un ser majestuoso que imponía temor. Ahora estaba hasta ¿avergonzado?

-Es que es algo más joven que yo.

Con que ahí estaba la cuestión. Draco largó una carcajada.

-Pero padre, ¿cuál es el problema? Al contrario déjame felicitarte. Te admiro. Algún día voy a seguir tus pasos te lo he dicho siempre.

Y vaya si los seguía.

-Además –siguió Lucius algo animado por la reacción de su hijo y recuperando el porte- tú la conoces.

-¿Ah sí?

Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca desde afuera de la puerta. Había oído perfectamente y debía frenar la situación si quería salirse con la suya.

Llamó a Edgar con señas.

-Quiero que entres en esa habitación e interrumpas la conversación ahora mismo.

-Pero señorita…

-Pero nada, ¡es una orden! ¡Anda! Inventate algo, cualquier excusa –Pansy lo frenó antes de que entrara al escritorio- pero no se te ocurra decir que yo estoy aquí ¿está bien?

-Sí señorita, Edgar obedece.

Pansy bebió su vaso de agua. ¡Qué momento de estrés! El idiota de Lucius iba a apresurarse y a arruinarlo todo. Y ella todavía no había terminado de divertirse.

Sabía que la revelación iba a realizarse pero quería algo más de tiempo.

Esto le estaba gustando demasiado.

Sonrió al ver la lechuza plateada entrar por su ventana.

Sabía de quién era.

Se recostó en la cama sonriendo ante las cosquillas que le provocaban sus besos en el abdomen.

Cuando el se acercó a besarla en los labios, sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, con sus manos acarició la espalda del chico tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada recoveco olvidado.

Durante horas se entretuvieron con el ritual placentero. Cada prenda que se quitaban era una nueva sesión de besos y caricias. Nada los apuraba, solo el deseo. Pero ambos sabían que éste sería más fuerte cuanto más aguantaran el momento.

Finalmente se unieron manteniéndose pegados mientras inventaban nuevas maneras de sucumbir al placer que exhalaban por cada poro de sus pieles.

Cayeron uno al lado del otro luego de la extenuante jornada.

Pansy se permitió descansar por unos minutos. Luego tomó coraje y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oye ¿tú –Draco se detuvo en la mitad de la pregunta, pero la mirada de la morena lo hizo continuar- sales con alguien?

-¿Importa?

-Depende.

Pansy sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras lo besaba a modo de despedida.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco verás saciada tu curiosidad.

Draco no entendió las palabras de Pansy. Tampoco le importó mucho. No quería enredarse en los misterios de una chica. Eso siempre causaba problemas. Simple: estaba buena y la pasaban bien ¿para qué complicarla más entonces?

Al cabo de unos días sus encuentros fueron menos espaciados y más intensos. Parecían no poder despegarse pero lo hacían y siempre era ella la que se escapaba con excusas vagas.

A Draco no le importaba, estaba cómodo con esta libertad que le proporcionaba una relación abierta e incluso llegó a pensar que no había mejor relación que esa.

Lucius, lejos de sospechar alguna cosa, al ver algo distante a su mujer lo atribuyó al cansancio por el viaje y siguió comprándole cosas.

Luego del incidente con Edgar, no había vuelto a hablar con su hijo, cosa que tampoco lo preocupaba mucho ya que la relación entre ellos era algo fría, lo que no impide que hubiera cariño.

Pansy había convencido a Lucius de que no liberara a Edgar ya que le estaba eternamente agradecida por concederle unos días más de disfrute. Lucius se creyó que era perfectamente normal que a veces los elfos corrieran gritando desaforadamente por la casa y no se tranquilizaran hasta que no hubiera más visitantes. Pansy le aseguró que ya lo había disciplinado. Que de hecho, se sentía bien al haberlo hecho ya que la colocaba en la posición de señora de la casa

El sábado a la noche los acontecimientos se precipitaron cuando Lucius decidió por fin, volver a invitar a su hijo. Esta vez a una cena. Y esta vez, Pansy estaría presente.

Draco llegó puntualmente y se encontró solo en la sala mientras esperaba a su padre. Finalmente conocería a su novia. Esto lo intrigaba y divertía a la vez. ¿Quién sería la mujer joven que iría a convertirse en su nueva madrastra?

Lo que vio lo tomó por sorpresa. Había entrado al cuarto Pansy vestida con un elegante vestido negro que le ceñía al cuerpo de manera perfecta.

-¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó el chico sin entender del todo la situación. O sin querer entenderla.

-Ah, veo que ya conociste a mi novia –la voz de Lucius se escuchó mientras él se acercaba- bueno, aunque ya se conocían de Hogwarts ¿no es cierto?

El hombre llegó y pasó una mano por el hombro de Pansy, la cual sonreía divertida ante la cara del chico.

-Ehh –Draco trató de reaccionar- sí sí, ya la conozco. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo pálido.

-No, estoy bien.

-¡Ah! Me olvidé de traer unos papeles que tengo para darte del Ministerio. ¿Me esperan acá? –Lucius miró a su mujer sonriente y la besó fugazmente en los labios para luego salir de la sala.

Draco caminó con bronca.

-¡¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada?!

-¿Nada sobre qué?

La voz calmada de la chica exasperó aún más a Draco.

-Sales con mi padre, eres la novia de él. No lo puedo creer. Y yo estuve contigo ¿qué clase de cínica eres?

La sonrisa de Pansy se borró por unos segundos de su rostro.

-Mira tú no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme de nada. Fuimos los dos lo que hicimos todo.

-Yo no sabía. ¿Tú crees que si yo hubiera sabido que eras la mujer de mi padre habría estado contigo?

-Vamos Draco –Pansy volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba al chico- ¿en qué cambian las cosas? Tú me gustas y es evidente que yo a ti te gusto también. Y en la cama lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Por qué tendríamos que perder eso?

Draco esquivó la cercanía de Pansy mirándola con odio.

-Mira, a mí no me importa lo que hagas con mi padre no es mi problema. Si quieres puedes tener todos los amantes que quieras pero yo me borro. Esto jamás tendría que haber pasado y voy a estar arrepentido toda mi vida. No cuentes más conmigo. Esto se terminó acá.

Draco terminó la frase solo para sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Por más que le pesara, ella besaba como los dioses y durante unos fatídicos segundos sucumbió a la tentación.

Se obligó a controlarse separándola a al fuerza, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si su padre estaba viéndolos.

Pansy volvía a sonreír mientras se arreglaba el brillito de labios.

-Oh no Draco –dijo finalmente- esto recién empieza.

**FIN  
**

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Me gustó esta Pansy totalmente superficial cuyo único objetivo en la vida sea divertirse y comprar ropa (en el fondo ¿no la envidian?)

Reviews x si no se los dije XD

m!


End file.
